vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom Cat
Summary Thomas "Tom" Cat is a fictional character and one of the title characters (the other being Jerry Mouse) in Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer's series of Tom and Jerry theatrical cartoon short films. Created by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera, Tom is a blue/grey anthropomorphic domestic short-haired cat who first appeared in the 1940 MGM animated short Puss Gets the Boot. Tom was originally known as "Jasper" during his debut in that short; however, beginning with his next appearance in The Midnight Snack he is known as "Tom" or "Thomas". Powers and Stats Tier: Varies, 9-B to High 7-C. 7-B when amplified by lightning. Name: Tom Cat, Thomas, "Jasper" Origin: Tom and Jerry Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Cat Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Toon Force, Regeneration (Low-High, can quickly reform himself after being reduced to a puddle), Immortality (Type 3), Hammerspace, Preparation, Tech User, Stealth Mastery, Explosion Manipulation (with explosives), Fire Manipulation (With flamethrowers, blowtorches and other fire-based weapons), Poison Manipulation (With poison-based weapons), Sleep Manipulation (With sleep darts), Body Control (Can conceal himself in places that he wouldn't normally fit in), Elasticity (Can extend his limbs), Fourth Wall Awareness (Has interacted with the audience on a few occasions), Resistance and absorption of lightning, Energy Projection Attack Potency: Varies, Wall level to Large Town level (Can harm Jerry, who survived a supposedly city-threatening explosion from a white mouse). City level+ when amplified by lightning (Produced this much energy when destroying an asteroid) Speed: Superhuman (Easily outpaced a car) with Massively Hypersonic attack speed and reactions (Threw lightning at Jerry, can dodge laser fire with ease) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Superior to Jerry, who lifted a 2,000 lb weight. Has also shown to be capable of lifting cars and trucks, and in the episode Trap Happy he lifted and ripped apart a wall with the help of Butch) Striking Strength: Varies, Wall Class to Large Town Class Durability: Varies, Wall level (Has repeatedly survived massive explosions consisting of tens of dynamite sticks, and at times has only felt slightly irritated because of them. Was completely fine after falling from outer space at rapid speeds. Has multiple feats on this level) to Large Town level (Survived a supposedly city-threatening explosion from a white mouse). Toon Force and regeneration makes him somewhat difficult to kill. Stamina: Incredibly high (Even after receiving several wounds and burns all over his body, he can shrug them off and still go on for long periods of time in a fight. Can chase and find Jerry with no problems) Range: Standard melee range, higher with weapons. Standard Equipment: Axes, hammers, firearms, firecrackers, explosives, traps, lasers and anything he can get his hands on. Much more with hammerspace. Intelligence: Above Average (Able to craft plans and traps in order to catch Jerry, showed that he is able to speak, and has been able to pilot vehicles and robots) Weaknesses: His plans usually backfire, he's afraid of dogs, and he can be easily distracted by female cats. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Leopold the Cat (Leopold the Cat) Leopold's profile (9-B versions were used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Unknown Tier Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Cats Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Warner Bros. Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Technology Users Category:Gun Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Fire Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Elasticity Users